The present invention relates to toy baby carts and, more particularly, to an electrical toy baby cart which can be conveniently collapsed.
Various electrical toy baby carts have been disclosed for children to play with. These electrical toy baby carts are made on a small scale but functioned like rear motor-driven baby carts. However, these electrical toy baby carts are neither collapsible nor detachable, and therefore they need much storage space when they are not used in play.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical toy baby cart which is collapsible. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical toy baby cart which is detachable and can be conveniently assembled by the consumers. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electrical toy baby cart comprises two handles, two front frames and two rear frames respectively and pivotally connected to the bottoms of the handles, a front wheel holder fastened to the bottoms of the front frame and supported on two front wheels, a rear wheel axle fastened to the bottoms of the rear frames at the bottom and supported on two rear wheels, a battery box, transmission gear box, a control box electrically connected to the battery box and having a motor controlled to drive the transmission gear box, two transmission wheels driven by the transmission gear box to move the electrical toy baby cart. When the handles are pressed down and turned forwards and downwards toward the front flames, the top projecting block at the top end of each rear frame is moved away from the top projecting block at the top end of either front frame for permitting the electrical toy baby cart to be collapsed.